musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rudy Márquez
Rudy Márquez es un cantante de Venezuela Discografía Listadohttp://www.rudymarquezcantante.com/?page_id=305 1972: Háblame suavemente #Háblame suavemente #Volveré #Mi primera noche sin ti #Quiero ser yo #Caminando #Quisiera #Concierto para un amor que termina #Meditemos primero #El futuro vendrá #Cuando alguien te pregunte #Mira la gente #Se que algo vendrá 1972: El Vals del Padrino #Vals del padrino #Y soñarás #Speak softly love #Marea baja #Vals del padrino (versión en inglés) #Changes #Se que algo vendrá #Quiero ser yo #No tengo a nadie #Proud Mary #Get back 1973: Mi razón #Mi razón #Esta mañana #Joven corazón #Sueño imposible #Quién fue #La canción de nuestro amor #Una muchacha llamada Milagros #Y la quiero #Amor de ayer #Estréchame 1974: Cariñosamente de… #La noche de tu boda #Marlene #Volveré a encontrarte #Por el amor de una mujer #Esperando por ti #Sombras #Sed de amor #Detrás #Querida ¿cómo estás? #Vivir junto a ti 1975: El Amar y El Querer #El amar y el querer #Cosas de juventud #Nunca sabrás #Mi foto guardaras #No lo puedes negar #Soy un barco a la deriva #Será #El padrino II (El emigrante) #Descubrirás que el amor existe #Kay. 1976: Para ti eternamente #Adiós María #Fiel amigo #Cosas sencillas del amor #Las noches #El ciego #Niña mañanera #No te amé #Por ti #Puedes marcharte #Amanda 1977: Juro por mi vida #Juro por mi vida #Tus jóvenes años #Ni tu ni yo #¿Cómo estás? #Cuando vuelvas a casa #Vete ya #La tarde más azul de Abril #Todo el mundo #Sin darme cuenta #Mis años con ella 1978: Cuando muere el amor #Adiós amada mía #El poeta se marchó #Para qué explicarte #Fue así como el amor #Cuando muere el amor #El trovador #María y Luís #Mi vieja canción #La vida es como un juego 1979: Dancing and dancing #Dancing and dancing #Love is all #It´s been lovely to meet you #The disco king #You hurt me badly #Can you show me the way, #Lost in the paradise #Do the disco/Disco funky 1980: Insoportablemente bella #Insoportablemente bella #Si te habla de mi #Oh! amigo #El más feliz del mundo #Quisiera morir contigo #Hablemos #El amor no se busca #Cosas del alma 1981: Amorosamente boleros #Mi cariño #Nuestras vidas #Ven junto a mí #Escríbeme #No vale la pena #Amorosamente #Sin ti #Una aventura más #Aquel viejo amor #Acaríciame 1982: Mágico #María #Acompáñame #Toda la noche oliendo a ti #Si me dices te quiero #Ven con el alma desnuda #Frente a frente #Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente #Ayer 1983: Memorias #Memorias #Dame felicidad #Tu y yo #El día que te vi #Ella #Ahora #Llévatela de mi #Deja 1983: Amante mía #Amante mía #Tu Ana María #Me equivoqué contigo #Qué quieres tu #Y dime quién #Muchacha #Niña #Quizás 1984: Danzones #Enamorado de ti #De mi sueño de ayer #Ansiedad #Enamorada #Ojos tristes #Todo es para ti #Mujer #Cada noche un amor 1986: GRACIAS AMOR, GRACIAS #Poco a Poco #Cuando Tú No Estas #Sigue Siendo Mi Amor #Atrapado Por Tu Amor #Gracias Amor, Gracias #Solo #Me Quiero Disculpar #El Alma, el Sexo y el Corazón 1988: CONFESIONES #Confesiones #Mándalo al Diablo #Señora "X" Basta #Olvídate de Mí #Tu Volverás #Estúpido #Me Doy por Entero #Cómo Te Atreves 1996: 20 GRANDES ÉXITOS DE RUDY MARQUEZ © #Háblame Suavemente #Vals del Padrino #Será #Adiós María #No lo Puedes Negar #Tú Ana María #María #Concierto para un Amor que Terminó #Mi Razón #Sombras #El Amar y el Querer #Insoportablemente Bella #Memorias #Quién Fue #Me Equivoqué Contigo #Y Dime Quién #Qué Quieres Tú #Ni #Atrapado por un Amor #Tú Volverás 2007: ENAMORADO DE TI #Enamorado de Ti #De Mi Sueño de Ayer #Acompáñame #Ansiedad #Enamorada #Ven con el Alma Desnuda #Ojos Tristes #Todo Es Para Ti #Frente a Frente #Mujer #Cada Noche un Amor #Mi Vida es Como un Juego 2007: CONFESIONES #Mándalo al Diablo #Confesiones #Olvídate de Mí #Cómo te Atreves #Me Doy por Entero #Soy un Barco a la Deriva #Estúpido #Señora X Basta #El Padrino II: El Emigrante #Descubrirás Que el Amor No Existe 2007: GRACIAS AMOR, GRACIAS #Poco a Poco #Cuando Tú no Estás #Sigue Siendo mi Amor #Cosas de Juventud #Gracias Amor, Gracias #Solo #Me Quiero Disculpar #El Alma, el Sexo y el Corazón #Nunca Sabrás #Mi Foto Guardarás 2007: JOVEN CORAZON #Esta Mañana #Joven Corazón #Sueño Imposible #Esperando por Ti #La Canción de Nuestro Amor #Una Muchacha Llamada Milagros #Y la Quiero #Amor de Ayer #Querida, ¿Cómo Estás? #Estréchame 2007: AHORA #Kay #Ella #Dama Felicidad #Llévatela de Mí #Tú y Yo #Ahora #El Día que Te Vi #Deja Que #El Trovador #María y Luís 2008: MI PRIMERA NOCHE SIN TI #Mi Primera Noche sin Ti #Quiero Ser Yo #Fiel Amigo #Meditemos Primero #Mi Vida es Como un Juego #La Canción de Nuestro Amor #Noche Buena #Sé que Algo Vendrá #Cuando Alguien te Pregunte #El Futuro Vendrá 2009: SI TE HABLA DE MI #Si te Habla de Mi #Adiós Amada Mia #Amante Mia #Hablemos #Cuando Muere el Amor #Muchacha #Quizá 2017: RUDY MARQUEZ HOY #Amor No Fumes en la Cama #Fiel Amigo #Si Tú Supieras #Ha Muerto Nuestro Amor #Hasta Ayer #Aunque Tú No Me Quieras #Me Han Dicho #De Piel a Piel #Llegaste Tú #No Es Lo Mismo Referencias Categoría:Música de Venezuela